Samir Duran
Man I've Gotten alot of questions bout duran lately, so i'm just makin this page so people stop bugging me about him. Samir Duran was supposedly found by the UED (united earth directorate) as part of an "anti dominion" group. After A small conversation, duran joined the UED in thier fight to enslave the new overmind on char. Along the way, The UED found a psi disrupter,with the ability to disrupt zerg communications. Duran says a weapon in the hands of the dominion would be detrimental to their mission. duran convinces Admiral Gerard Dugalle to to destroy it, Much against the opposition of second in command, Alexi Stukov. When duran secures it, ghosts under command of stukov come and say that they've been ordered to dismantle it. Duran let's em do w/e. Stukov secretly rebuilds the machine, and vanishes during the battle of aiur, to capture emperor megnsk I, leader of the dominion.in orbit over braxis, duran convinces dugalle that he has rebuilt it in order to "sabotage" his mission. DuGalle gives him orders to kill stukov. After Killing Stukov in mission 7:Patriot's Blood, Duran vanishes, and a self destruct protocol is activated. you must go in and stop it, while the zerg "magicly" get in and attempt to stop you. It is saved, the UED uses it to get to the surface of char. On char medics are brought to netralize the new overmind, when afterewords duran shows his infestation to dugalle. Air forces battle, the UED have captured the overmind. Zerg Campaign: In the beginning, kerrigan calls upon fenix and raynor for help, while duran informs her that her hives are under attack. after recsuing them, she needs to take out the new overmind. duran suggests that to kidnap raszagal, matriarch of the dark templar, they should overload a power supply on talementros. kerrigan likes it, and tells duran to make it happen. After they kidnap her, Zeratul comes and demands her safe return. in return for her release, zzeratul and his brethren kill the overmind. That is when zeratul finds out all too late that the matriarch had been corrupted, and used as a puppet in her evil pawn. Zeratul kidnapped her back, locked her in a stasis cell, and attempts to meet up with other protoss survivors off char. During the fight duran dissapears, and goes to an unknown moon.after zeratul kills raszagal rather then let her be his slave, he goes searching for artanis, who is on his way to attack kerrigan. He goes thorugh a terran ecampment and dicovers duran in front of a stasis cell with a protoss / zerg hybrid inside. He destroys it, but duran says that it is one of many. Zeratul leaves the cold moon into a self-imposed exile, wondering what the future will hold for his people. It's rumoured that Samir Duran is actually a Xel'Naga agent. First gathering information on the humans weapons, then the zerg. How he appeared to be infested when he was not is unknown. Many SC fans are hoping for his return in sc2. Sorry i could'nt find a picture, but your starcraft players, find him in the campaign. ;)LoL-ScV 01:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC)LoL-ScV, King of all Space Construction Vehicles